bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokuma
This article has been featured in the Featured Articles ---- :This is the page describing Dokuma as he is seen in comics. For the BZPower member and administrator on this wiki, see here. '' ---- '''Dokuma' (also known as Dok, Dokky, or DK) is a Matoran and Toa of Destiny and an author/character in many BZPower comic series. History :For information on Dokuma's serious role in Bionicle fanon, see here. Canonically, Dokuma is a Toa of Destiny with the unique ability to change from Matoran to Toa and back again at will. He has a unique link with Wairuha, and has the ability to use small amounts of ice, air, and water elemental powers. He was called into existence by a special Order of Mata Nui taskforce for reasons classified, under the guise of needing a hero to combat the evil of the League of Six Kingdoms. However, this is often ignored in BZPower comics. Less strictly, Dokuma "originated" in the world of BZPower comics with his appearance in his first two guest star comics in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages as the character "Doxieherd," or DH. (Interestingly, these two comics also featured Exo M7 and Pohatu: Toa of Electronics, two people he became good friends with years later apart from the series.) Doxieherd was also featured in Adventures in Mata Nui (seen here) and at least one known Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages fan comic (seen here). Doxieherd was eventually replaced with the character "Dokuma" in an effort to appeal more to the Bionicle comic genre. This character debuted in the landmark series Livin' the Sprite Life. When Dokuma became a coauthor for Exo's Comics, joining the ranks of Exo M7, NM501, Vorks, and Olriant, the character Dokuma was for the first time seen in RZMIK sprite form. Since then, Dokuma has been involved with numerous series, most notably Project Klinkerpoop, which became the first rotating multi-author comic series, as well as Heeeeee's Back, Exo's Comics Something.0, Operation Loser, The Declassifieds, Heroes, Project Llol, Declining Expectations, The Bioniplush Chronicles, Clash of the Titans, Found, Copyright Expired, and Generic Quest. He has guest starred in numerous series, including Psycho Dogs & Carbonated Beverages and Randamonium (as well as countless other comics over the years), and is a main character in Funky Cuttlefish Cream. He has also been interviewed twice in The Comic Land Files, and was recruited for the indefinitely suspended series Orange Paradox. Persona The character Dokuma, as well as the real person, is admittedly headstrong, strongly driven by principles and truth over emotions and hearsay, and has a great love for his friends. Generally, his comics reflect the ongoing theme of attempting (sometimes unsuccessfully) to avoid cliche and deliver more intelligent, well-planned humor. This was originally manifested in his naive yet deep-seated dislike for Humor-Oriented Comics, which did not last long. Dokuma often uses Gimp in his comics for realistic special effects, most notably in Livin' the Sprite Life and Generic Quest. He continues to raise the bar for graphic quality of sprite comics, and is often lauded for his work on the Generic Quest Season One Finale. Alternate Personalities Doxieherd Doxieherd, Dokuma's first incarnation, was said to be a fusion of a Chao and a Matoran formed from exposure to Energized Protodermis. Doxieherd shared Dokuma's same basic personality, but was also significantly more "newbish," due to Dokuma's younger age at the time. Dark Dokuma/Amukod Dark Dokuma, also known as Amukod, replaced Dokuma in several comics around the time Dokuma's screen name on BZPower changed to "Dark Dokuma." Canonically, the character Amukod actually existed before Dokuma, as was part of the task force that brought him into being. Amukod is purely self-serving, having had ties to the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Metru Nui government, and the Order of Mata Nui but betraying them all for his own personal gain. In the comics in which he as been showed, however, none of this has been mentioned. "Dark Dokuma" has been depicted as a red and black Miru Nuva-wearing Toa Nuva with batlike wings. His appearances have not always been consistent--in Project Klinkerpoop, for example, he was shown as an alter-ego of Dokuma's (similar to Metrukuta's negative personality); in Livin' the Sprite Life, however, he was an entirely separate character who had deposed Dokuma from the comics by allegedly placing him in a Red Chinese Prison. Black Outline Dok Though technically an entirely separate entity from Dokuma, Black Outline Dok is featured in Heroes as a villian based on Dokuma. The character is really a commentary on Dokuma's original refusal to use the RZ Revolutions version of the RZMIK sprite kit, which sports colored outlines. However, Dokuma has since began using this kit, resulting in great irony. The Spork "The Spork" is Dokuma's heroic alter-ego as seen in Heroes. He possesses the power of fusion, able to fuse or separate any two object of reasonable size, living or inanimate. The Spork has only been shown using his powers twice in the series--once electrocuting Teox by fusing electrons in the atoms of the atmosphere with the surface of his skin, and once fusing a fire with the moisture in the air to douse it. In addition to the power of fusion, Dokuma is also known for throwing spork-shaped daggers and shouting "Diced llamas!" or something similar. The Spork's personality is virtually identical to that of Dokuma, being headstrong, principle-driven, brave, and sociable. The Spork is not to be confused with the spork that appeared in LTSL #69, representing Dokuma's BZPower screen name "Spork O' Doom." Series-Specific Information Below is a series of plot summaries and general information on Dokuma as he has been featured in major series. This does not include every series he has written for, nor series in which he has merely guest starred. In Project Klinkerpoop :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Generic Quest :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Found :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Livin' the Sprite Life :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Heroes :For more information, see The Spork. Dokuma was first seen in the first season of Heroes being approached by the pickpocket Teox, then attacking him in shock. He soon joined a team of those who had discovered their abilities along with five others. Little was heard from him for a while, until he played a prominent role in the final battle of the heroes and villains. At the climax of the battle, Fluglehiemer appeared and informed them that all the events up to that point had been tests of their strength as heroes. The simulation then ended. When we rejoin the heroes, they have been brainwashed as to their true identities and sent to a new dimension to save it from an unknown evil. When Bionicle Dragon was captured by Kabookie and brought to his slave labor camp to work, Dokuma and Ocrist were there too. Dokuma, having forgotten his name along with the rest, called himself "Koror." Suddenly, the police raided the camp and arrested Kabookie, allowing Dokuma and the others to escape. They never realized that Kabookie was on their side, however, which prompted the intervention of Fluglehiemer once more, who knew that The Spork and Ocrist would have to break Kabookie out of prison. At this point the season ended in a horrible cliffhanger due to author tensions. The series resumed with "season 2.5," a short hand-drawn graphic novel explaining the holes in the plot. After the events of season 2.5, The Spork encountered Fighty and Zonis and quickly formed a team with them. When Zonis went to Nid's house after his mysterious absence, a fire begins. Dokuma arrives and fuses the moisture in the air with the flames, dousing them. As Exo M7 seeps into the house in the form of sentient smoke and watches it all unfold, the house is mysteriously destroyed, leaving Zonis and Dok stranded. In Exo's Comics :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Project Llol :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Clash of the Titans :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. External links BZPower Profile Page Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters Category:Comic Veterans